This invention relates to novel compositions-of-matter and to processes for their preparation.
More specifically, this invention relates to compositions of matter which may be classified as macrocyclic compounds and to complexes of said macrocyclic compounds, to methods for their manufacture, and to intermediates produced thereby.
In particular, this invention relates to compositions of matter which may be classified as diaza-macrocyclic compositions and to cation-containing-complexes of said macrocyclic compounds, including methods for their manufacture, and intermediates produced thereby.